a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an objective for endoscopes and, more particularly, to a retrofocus-type objective for endoscopes.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Known objectives for endoscopes are generally focused by advancing the lens system as a whole. Besides, a retrofocus-type lens system is known as a lens system by which the image plane can be made flat over a wide area. For the retrofocus-type lens system, however, the aperture stop is arranged in the inside of the lens system. Consequently, the position of the entrance pupil comes off the front lens surface of the lens system and, therefore, the front lens diameter becomes large.
Besides, for endoscopes, a cover glass for waterproof purpose is provided in front of the objective for endoscopes. When, therefore, the objective for endoscopes is to be focused by advancing the lens system as a whole in case of an endoscope employing a retrofocus-type objective with a large front lens diameter, the airspace between the cover glass and lens system is to be varied and, consequently, the cover glass diameter becomes very large. It is, however, not desirable to make the cover glass diameter large because pain of the patient will increase.